1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus recording information into and/or playing it back from a disc-shaped recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an optical disk, such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD), used in a pair disk state has been available on the market. Also, a disk cartridge having a structure in which an optical disk is stored in a cartridge case such that both faces of the optical disk are covered by the cartridge case has been available on the market.
As disclosed in, for example, U.S. Published Application No. 2004-0013071, a disk drive apparatus recording information into and/or playing it back from any both an optical disk in a pair disk state and another optical disk stored in the cartridge case has been available on the market.
In such a disk drive apparatus, when an optical disk used in a pair disk state is used, the optical disk is chucked such that a chucked portion of the optical disk is sandwiched by a magnet built in a turntable of a spindle motor and an attracted member attracted to the magnet.
When a disk cartridge is used, an optical disk in the disk cartridge is chucked such that an attracted plate built in the chucked portion of the optical disk is attracted by the magnet built in the turntable.
Also, when a disk cartridge is used, the disk drive apparatus has a mechanism by which the attracted member is moved to a retracting position lying in the back space in a direction along which the disk cartridge is loaded or unloaded in order to prevent the attracted member from interfering with the disk cartridge.
Since the above-described known apparatus has a mechanism by which the attracted member is moved to the retracting position lying in the back space of the apparatus in the direction along which the disk cartridge is loaded or unloaded in order to prevent the attracted member from interfering with the disk cartridge, it is required to secure a retracting space of the attracted member in the direction along which the disk cartridge is loaded or unloaded, thereby leading to a disadvantage in making the apparatus compact.
Also, as used, for example, in some of blue ray disks, when a disk cartridge having a structure in which a circular projection is formed along the circumference of an optical disk so as to extend higher than the upper surface of the optical disk in a state in which the optical disk is stored in a disk-storing depression in the upper surface of a cartridge case of the disk cartridge is used, the mechanism by which the attracted member is moved to the back space of the apparatus in the direction along which the disk cartridge is loaded or unloaded causes the attracted member to interfere with the circular projection of the cartridge case, thereby leading to a problem in that the disk cartridge having the above-mentioned structure can not be used.